Price Of Freedom
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses had to make a choice between freeing his people or run away from Egypt. He decide to save those that are slavery at the price of his own freedom which will be led by Aaron. Request oneshot/Slash, Ramses/Moses and Rated high T-low M


**Arashi: This is a request fic for a fandom that been going back and forth in my mind, Prince of Egypt. This is also a request for Vamprincess38 wanting to see Ramses/Moses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Egypt much less its characters which I'm only borrowing for this oneshot. **

**Warnings**: Au, language, slight lime and hint lemon, ooc, mention oc and slash

**Summary:**Moses had to make a choice between freeing his people or run away from Egypt. He decide to save those that are slavery at the price of his own freedom which will be led by Aaron.

Price For Freedom

* * *

><p>"Are you sure is that what you want?" The cool voice of Ramses growls sending chills down his spine.<p>

Dark brown eyes gazes into the pharaoh once his brother he love growing up before feelings begin to change for him and the one who been there for him. Moses stands up straighter holding his staff tighter knowing at the moment he has two choices, run from Egypt and not even look back or save the Hebrews that are slaves. In the end he has chosen an honorable choice which he can't go back on. He sighs closing his eyes thinking how his life been as a child playing with Ramses before he change by their father.

"Yes if it means the Hebrews are no longer slaves," Moses answers, opening his eyes staring at the dark eyes before him which watches him suspiciously as a cold smile touches his lips. "I'll be your own personal slave if you wish."

"Go to my rooms Moses," Ramses purrs feeling he's going to enjoy hearing the screams coming from the shorter man's lips as well as his name.

Moses nods wishing he could wave one last good bye to Aaron and Abraham and the others as he won't be joining them as they hope. He's going to miss his older siblings he just meet not so long ago which risk everything to save him as a mere babe. Of course he's grateful hence wish to return the favor of freeing them. 'Please keep to your word and let my people be free at the prince of my freedom.' Moses prays as a lonely tear forms then rolls down his cheek walking autopilot to Ramses's room

"Goodbye," Moses murmurs passing the window unable to continue forward, squinting his eyes hoping to catch the sight of his people trekking out of the life they've none in Egypt to a new world which he won't be able to join them.

His heart soars seeing them at last then drops as he opens his mouth making the call to confirm he won't join them which is full of sorrow, grief, regret, heartbreak and most of all hope. In the distance he could hear the answering call with sorrow and regret making a few more tears form then roll down his cheeks which he pay little attention to.

"Moses why are you just standing at the window?" The cool voice of the pharaoh breaths in his ears as a hand runs up and down his back making his skin tingle at the touch which Moses frowns unable to hide the soft gasp escaping his lips.

"I just want to see the blue sky," Moses answers since part of its true knowing it be the last time he can see it as a free man before as Ramses's slave which he finds himself not caring even if it cause his heart to pound faster, heat slowly bubbling in the darkest pits of his stomach.

Ramses hums taking his new pet by his arm dragging him to the room where he hopes to ravish the shorter man which he been dreaming of doing since they turn to teenagers. How hard it been to be so close to him but unable to do anything. He shakes it off knowing now Moses is all his and no one else can have him. His eyes turn more predator like which Moses notice blankly seeing his heart won't be in it for some time. 'This is a duty to my people not my heart,' he muse sadly letting himself be lead to the room where his brother brush his lips against his.

He gasp feeling the electricity pass between their lips touching. He closes his eyes feeling the warm tongue slip between his lips touching his. Coaxing his tongue into a dance of dominance which Moses is rather naïve in and unsure what to do. He trembles not realizing he's being undress by Ramses whose skills suppress his own since he had a harem for years. He whines as the need for air takes over both of them which the older of the two moves away panting staring at the man below him.

"So beautiful and annoying creature," Ramses growls rubbing against Moses unsure to be angry for which reasons he's completely unsure of or be loving as he knows the other needs.

"Ramses," Moses moans softly as the long fingers runs down his chest down to his southern region in a teasing manner which the pharaoh smirks gleefully enjoying the responsive affect he has on his brother.

"Need me to lick you?" The pharaoh tease learning down tugging on a dusty brown nibble with his lips, swirling his tongue in circles making Moses arch up moaning louder.

"Ramses you ass," Moses growls slowly seeing stars and the heat sears hotter in his veins making him want Ramses more and have his heart open to the man which he tries to deny his own feelings for him for years since he's a no body compare to Ramses who is the ruler of Egypt.

He close his eyes feeling Ramses treating the other as the other fingers making circles before heading down further licking and teasing every so often before pulling away to push down the loincloth Moses's is wearing.

"Hm, seems you are ready to play," the Egyptian notes seeing Moses's erection springing up to alert from its bind of the loincloth then breathes on it earning a loud squeal from the man below. "Not yet."

Moses pants not sure if he be able to hold back his heart or his body that's fighting against him if Ramses should take him. He stares at Ramses who touches his harden length teasingly making him moan and see stars once more. Could he be happy with this choice of no longer having freedom? Another moan bordering on a scream pass his lips, he begins to fall deeper in unknown territory which pleases him and frightens him to death since he doesn't know how far he'll fall or when he'll reach the bottom. Soon the room is filling with moans mix with grunts and screams with every so often words of assurance as the two souls become one in the union of lovemaking. Soon after they came together, Moses's last thoughts before drifting off to a slumber 'Maybe I done the right choice for the sacrifice of my freedom. At least my people are free.'

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well first time put my foot in this fandom. I have ideas that not sure I've seen yet but double check about them. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
